parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Grey Wolf
Known as the world’s largest wild canid, the grey wolf (Canis lupus) has been a source of both fear and respect, inspiring a rich cultural history. In general appearance, this species resembles a large domestic dog, but has longer legs, larger feet, a narrower chest and a straight tail. The fur is thick, with an outer layer composed of coarse guard hairs, below which a soft undercoat is present. The coat undergoes an annual moult in late spring, with a short summer coat growing simultaneously, which continues to develop into a winter coat in the autumn and winter. The most common coat colour is gray flecked with black, with lighter underparts, but individuals and populations also occur that are red, brown, black or almost pure white. The gray wolf’s sensitive ears and nose help it to track down prey, while the long legs enable it to make high-speed, lengthy pursuits. A very intelligent predator, the gray wolf can work in a group to bring down large prey up to ten times its size. Gray wolves usually live in packs, with a dominant breeding pair. Grey Wolf Subspecies *Alaskan Tundra Wolf *Alexander Archipelago Wolf *Arabian Wolf *Arctic Wolf *Baffin Island Wolf *Bernard's Wolf *British Columbia Wolf *Domestic Dog *Eastern Wolf *Eurasian Wolf *Great Plains Wolf *Greenland Wolf *Gregory's Wolf *Himalayan Wolf *Hudson Bay Wolf *Iberian Wolf *Indian Wolf *Italian Wolf *Japanese Wolf *Kenai Peninsula Wolf *Labrador Wolf *Mackenzie River Wolf *Mexican Wolf *Mongolian Wolf *Newfoundland Wolf *Northern Rocky Mountain Wolf *Red Wolf *Southern Rocky Mountain Wolf *Steppe Wolf *Tibetan Wolf *Tundra Wolf *Vancouver Island Wolf *Yellowstone Wolf *Yukon Wolf Roles * They played Micromanagers in The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Hans in Frozen (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Chirostenotes in Walking With Yellowstone Animals * It played Velociraptor in AMERICAN ANIMAL, Northeastern Asian Animal and Animal Train * It played Spotted Hyena in The Grizzly King * It played Polar Bear in Norm of the North (NatureRules1 Verison) * They played Guards in The Mallard's New Groove * They played Flik, Princess Atta, Dot, Queen, Dot's 2 Boyfriends, Mr. Soil, Dr. Flora, Thorny, Cornelius and the ants in A Wildlife's Life * It played Randall in American Animals, Inc. * It played Medic in Team Fortress 2 (NatureRules1 Style) * It played Wolf Warrior in Animal Rangers Mystic Force * It played Goddard in Servo: Robot Genius * They played Mike and Celia Mae in Carnivorans, Inc. * It played Nigel Uno/Numbuh 1 in Codename: Canids Next Door and Codename: Wolves Next Door * It played Hoagie Gilligan in Codename: Carnivorans Next Door * They played Foosas in North America (Samwei1234 Version) * It played Snowball in Battle For North American Island * It played African Wild Dog in The Cave Lion King Series Portrayals * North American Age series - It is played by African Wild Dog Gallery File:Wolf, grey.jpg Three Grey Wolves.preview.jpg grey-wolf.jpg Canis Lupus.jpg Grey-wolf-running-in-snow.jpg Wolf, Grey.jpg 5020974.jpg beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1286.jpg|Beauty and the Beast (1991) secret-kells-disneyscreencaps.com-24.jpg Gray_Wolf (Wild Kratts).PNG|Wild Kratts (2011) TWT Wolves.jpg|The Wild Thornberrys (1998) rugrats-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-8352.jpg Adventure Time Wolves.png Gray_Wolf2 (Blue Fang).jpg Simpsons Wolf.png Frozen-wolves.jpg|Frozen (2013) BatB 2017 Wolves.png|Beauty and the Beast (2017) Rover Dangerfield Wolves.png SJ Wolf.png Dexter's Lab Wolves.jpg Defaultwolf001.jpg Wolf_(Wild).png Johnnythewolf.jpg EEnE Wolf.jpg storks-disneyscreencaps.com-3689.jpg IMG_4579.PNG CPatP Wolves.png TDI Wolf.png TheBigProblem044.jpg IMG 1326.PNG IMG 5614.PNG IMG 8131.JPG IMG 9727.PNG IMG 9252.PNG Linnux_shocked.jpg|Rock Dog (2016) IMG 0354.PNG IMG 6674.JPG IMG 8151.PNG IMG 0742.JPG Squirrel (We Bare Bears).jpg IMG_0041.PNG Image106.jpg 10_Gray_Wolf.png|Kemono Friends (2015) ScreenCapture_24.07.13_12-26-01.jpg narnia1-disneyscreencaps.com-6162.jpg Humphrey-and-Kate-alpha-and-omega-38112101-500-278.jpg|Alpha and Omega (2010) Sword-disneyscreencaps.com-5154.jpg|The Sword in the Stone IMG_3791.PNG 5ECE9C5F-80E9-4C5C-987B-446B5725F1B8.png cabelas_dangeroushunts_image7.jpg 5014_2006-01-01screen3_large.jpg 804007-948791_20080923_screen006.jpg cabelasdangeroushunts2011kepekesvideoajatekrol_3.jpg 81FzcezV1LL._AC_SL1500_.jpg Shagface.png|Pound Puppies (2010) MrLonely.png Bendy Meets Grey Wolf.png Dora Wolves.png Dora Wolves2.png Dora Wolves3.png Wendy wolf.jpg Wolf-Peter and the Wolf.jpg Fenriswolfcharging.png Boss Wolf the ugly jerk.jpg Stanley Wolf.png Wolf W. Wolf.jpeg Screaming Wolf.png Goldie Locks and Big Bad Wolf.jpg Wolfgang the wolf by bennythebeast-d7cwrno.jpg SitBC Wolves.png Bojack Horseman Wolf.png Humphrey the Grey Wolf.png Kappa_Mikey_Wolf.png W4.png Star_meets_Wolf.png Chowder meets Wolf.png Wilbur the Wolf.jpeg Zootopia Wolves.png Gray wolf switch zoo.jpg KND Wolves.png 4-pigs-wolf-ram-fmafafe.jpg 022516-232146937-big.jpg 022516-232150324-big.jpg Far_cry_primal_wolf.png 022516-232255540-big.jpg Wolves.png Cold-Footed Wolf.png Wolves (We Bare Bears).png Canine in the noble stag.jpg Canine in the noble stag 2.jpg Balto2 Wolves.png Masonthetrex 778.JPG LEGO Chima wolf.png Grey and Bianca Merwolves.png Toledo Zoo White Wolf.png Wolf in volume13 rileysadventures.jpeg Wolf02 mib.png Wolf01 mib.png Wolf mib.png MSB Wolf.png Wolf1.jpg ZT-Gray Wolf.png ZT-Mexican Gray Wolf.png 4-pigs-wolf-ram-fmafafe.jpg Wolf, Northwestern.jpeg Gray wolf switch zoo.jpg Arctic wolf switch zoo.jpg Wolf-male-dr-dolittle-2-2.19.jpg Wolf reader rabbit 1st grade.jpg Wolfgang the wolf.png Brookfield Zoo Wolves.png DireWolf.png|Sword Art Online (2012) Ribbits-riddles-wolf.png Classified.png|Penguins of Madagascar (2014) Classified penguins.jpg Agent Classified.jpg Classified penguins.png Classified penguins of madagascar movie.png Classified icon.png Agent Classified-0.png Agent Classified.png Classifiedwolf.png Mary Poppins Wolf.jpg Maugrim.jpg Yo-Kai Watch Wild Exotic Animals.jpg PZ screenshot 2.jpg|Planet Zoo (2019) Wolf, Grey (Fantasia 2000).jpg|Fantasia 2000 (1999) 20160110081922813.jpg Masonthetrex 554.JPG Animal Size Comparison Chart by Myuui.png Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Wolf.png White-wolf-little-brother-big-trouble-a-christmas-adventure-58.3.jpg Safari Island Wolf.png Wolf in hugo lek och lar 4 den magiska trolldrycken.png Wolf in hugo lek och lar 1 den magiska eken.png Wolf usborne my first thousand words.png Tw3 journal wolf.png Direwolf Anime.png 1200px-Dire wolf.jpg Zoo-cup-034-wolf.png Zoo-cup-032-wolf.png Zoo-cup-007-wolf.png Zoo-cup-002-wolf.png Female wolf character adoptable open by preedexyoa-d50x1di.png Balto Wolf-dog (Balto).jpg Big Bad Wolf 300.gif Animals Size Comparison by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Canidae by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Megafauna Mammals by SameerPrehistorica.jpg COD_Wolf.jpeg|Call of Duty: Ghosts (2013) San Fransisco Zoo Wolf.png Stanley Griff meets Grey Wolf.png Beast Boy as Wolf.png 212px-Lupe(SatAM)artwork.jpg Scar Snout.jpg Scar Snout.png Scar Snout-0villainsfanonwiki.png Scar Snout gets closer.png Scar Snout's evil grin.png Scar Snout's plummeting off the bridge to his death.png Scar snout growls as Spike & Angelica get away.png.png Nega_Beast_Boy_as_Wolf.png Planet Zoo Wolf.png Wolvesfrozen.png Beast Boy as a Wolf.png Okland Zoo Wolf.png 9f6586f8ff995163d1d9eb4e52f6bb6c.jpg Brother-bear-disneyscreencaps.com-2541.jpg|Brother Bear (2003) Toledo Zoo Grey Wolves.png Masonthetiger 156.PNG Masonthetiger 154.PNG Masonthetiger 149.PNG Masonthetiger 148.PNG Sedgwick County Zoo Wolf.png Seneca Park Zoo Wolf.png Funny-animals-wolf.png tumblr_ok1oj40Uw11ufzk7po1_500.gif Cincinnati Zoo Wolf.png nationalgeographic coloringbook wolf.gif Family Guy Wolf.png Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-471.jpg CMONH Wolf.png Grey-wolf-therapeutics-cancer-immunotherapies.jpg Screenshot 20190923-173623.png T-Rex, Bear, Snake, Crocodile, Cheetah, Bat and Wolf in TAP.png Dumbo 2019 Wolf.png IMG 20191016 003607278.jpg The Wolf Pack.jpg Mama Mirabelle Wolf.png Zoboomafoo Wolf.png CITIRWN Wolf.png Nursery Tracks Wolf.png Animal Sounds Song Wolf.png The Wolf Goes Howl.png Kids Melody Wolf.png Baby Time Wolf.png CBeebies Wolf.jpeg Bembo's Zoo Wolf.png Bonny Wondy Wolf.png BluePhant Wolf.png KPS Wolf.png SML Wolf.png Zookeeper 2011 Wolves.png|Zookeeper (2011) Lambert-the-sheepish-lion-wolf.jpg Polar Express Wolves.png I'm An Animal Wolves.png LoopyGoHome207.jpg Little Einsteins Wolf.png Elmo's World Wolf.png Wild Republic Wolf.png Werewolf,_sly_2.png|Sly 2: Band of Thieves (2004) maxresdefault - 2020-01-30T111308.389.jpg images - 2020-01-30T131351.170.jpg images - 2020-01-30T131402.550.jpg MV5BYTNhZjVkNDMtYjg1MC00OTcyLWI1ZmQtN2I4MzUzZDQ1NTRlXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNDE5MTU2MDE@._V1_.jpg MV5BMmVkYWZmZTItZmZmZC00MGNhLTkwNWEtZDg5ZDBjYmMyOGExXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNDE5MTU2MDE@._V1_.jpg hqdefault - 2020-01-30T131445.514.jpg MV5BZjExZmYxYTQtZTZiYy00ZTM3LWIyM2EtYjI1ZGU4ZDA4NDA4XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNDE5MTU2MDE@._V1_.jpg 0e0bdec9f48318a9edf9c0a610cf4277a186bf99f0a1463d9df8d1aa61d26615_large.jpg ranka-okami-112795.jpg|Seton Academy: Join The Pack (2020) Zoboomafoo Grey Wolf.png|Zoboomafoo (1999-2001) Rolfe DeWolfe.jpg Okami.Ranka.full.2815325.jpg Is a Crocodile a Reptile? M.O.W.G.L.I..jpeg Books IMG 3131.JPG 7F7C4B34-A45B-44CA-8AE6-7F1E8970402F.jpeg 95CA9057-A924-40E7-BE5E-F3EC3C51495D.jpeg 40DBAAEC-85CA-4005-BBF8-36D1A75D64E9.jpeg A7E6F8D3-B6A4-4619-822C-9833F642BC4D.jpeg D83C613D-2F01-4C1C-B5F3-10DEF002D08F.jpeg Animal Parade (12).jpeg AD66A22E-033E-47CF-9D5A-2BC9A9A9A232.jpeg 1DDC7962-B65F-4512-B414-B198C44A8493.jpeg 8B6E941D-4734-4345-A750-31773BAB91E1.jpeg 6C59A8D0-7031-45BB-82A2-A51903645D4C.jpeg 2E0A1068-AB7F-4969-A5DC-92362D251876.jpeg FEA128A8-2BE5-414A-A593-B4201B87D786.jpeg F6A81E64-1B6D-4D03-85CA-52C12FDEBA89.jpeg 3E5D1181-B336-413B-8F7A-29C8617125D8.jpeg C1071F4A-18F2-4794-970E-6C2BA5605428.jpeg 1C3E0673-9EAD-4366-912D-95D4FDA3BEA3.jpeg 687DED32-29A5-4EF9-AB3D-541EE34489E3.jpeg 46B3CE86-07E0-4421-B257-FB00DC6FA9ED.jpeg 7D8B73E6-84D4-4007-A961-530E1FF048DA.jpeg 4FA94CF8-AF56-463F-9A7D-8C3DB09B70F8.jpeg An A to Z Walk in the Park (11).jpeg EA9A6EB6-0AE0-4A00-AA66-86E36D642132.jpeg 85D9AA4F-6A48-494E-A0E5-32DA3D8DC71C.jpeg The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals (57).jpeg 8F3417C9-64C1-4F33-9DC1-70395585B7CF.jpeg 7A1F52B3-593B-4EAA-B5E4-973ED041E970.jpeg 71D40CBB-DFC2-4A3A-A836-1AB7FF07E343.jpeg 82E51DCC-CAD3-5B4B-B947-2BC8AA18F454.jpeg B8B2AA2A-6974-6AA0-1CE1-A799DED29AE9.jpeg 08DB7098-DC6F-4B69-A1C8-CCE4BBBBEBD3.jpeg B45B1DF4-9C2D-54F4-91C9-D7BCA3A9D3E2.jpeg 9CC330FC-DAFA-4F9E-94E1-80E20FA9681A.jpeg 4ADAD540-EF8E-4812-9380-1C2684FB2458.jpeg 339F1854-997E-466C-86F5-16DBDA06DAD6.jpeg 440A2965-008F-577D-97A6-27ECEB17EBE7.jpeg FEE5AD17-3133-4263-AA4D-C8B98D9207D8.jpeg 7AFDE013-25D0-4340-921D-6A33E2F92E91.jpeg 42EBA238-92B5-4AB4-B37C-EF5BBFC2B186.jpeg F2679F92-A70F-41DF-AC53-1DDDFCBD4E05.jpeg 1177A9AA-36E9-40C1-98E6-F6508B0C1BCB.jpeg 6A8C67BA-E008-46E1-9DF7-CDE029CA0073.jpeg 69319762-231F-49AB-BDDC-8F9B00C9005B.jpeg 08FDCC72-01EF-4CF7-AF7F-51FB12B4AC6F.jpeg 3B676CD1-3A04-4932-927B-BA0E2681A00A.jpeg 768CE47B-00A1-4F18-ADF6-52388B77E19D.jpeg D0515F9D-8D49-4ED3-BFAD-4DF7BA031A52.jpeg Alligator Alphabet (15).jpeg 5BDCECAB-8260-4AB2-B52F-04091F6EC788.jpeg 31781A10-0A6B-4032-A9BF-836DF1D53DD6.jpeg 5C2B7674-F6ED-45BF-AC38-EE1B241EA8CE.jpeg C0854D36-7069-46EE-BA6F-ADB30CD34736.jpeg AFA335C5-93E0-48AB-980B-901A613A5372.jpeg 436FC643-95D3-4E4B-975E-1CFE98E70343.jpeg 87A0336F-0101-4799-B5ED-360162120EB5.jpeg 183D359F-FFEC-54A7-C062-E74B8AA5E5F7.jpeg A6DB4307-E974-4067-BB89-042441F3FECC.jpeg C2CA87DC-8807-48CF-8FCA-972ECEF392C3.jpeg 71D40CBB-DFC2-4A3A-A836-1AB7FF07E343.jpeg CDB2C465-0726-4B82-8E57-B9DB995B1D4E.jpeg 09609A7B-A834-47CC-9824-06292F655E97.jpeg 8BCF6172-60D3-4D98-8143-409812E95883.jpeg Eyes on Nature CBC3C325-104F-45AB-9B33-E134EA12CD38.jpeg Also See * Dhole * African Wild Dog * Coyote * Dingo * Black-Backed Jackal * Side-Striped Jackal * Golden Jackal * African Golden Wolf * Maned Wolf Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:European Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Pleistocene Animals Category:Canids Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Ice Age Animals Category:Brother Bear Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Robin Hood Animals Category:Cowboy Furs Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:The Secret of Kells Animals Category:Beauty and the Beast Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Rover Dangerfield Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Animals Category:Harry Potter Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:The Little Engine That Could Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Adventure Time Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Frozen Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Balto Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:The Swan Princess Animals Category:300 Animals Category:DuckTales Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:The Song of the Sea Animals Category:Dexter's Laboratory Animals Category:Animal Jam Animals Category:Walking With... Animals Category:Wolves Category:Rock Dog Animals Category:Minecraft Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Doctor Dolittle Animals Category:Monsters We Met Animals Category:Zookeeper Animals Category:Pat and Stanley Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Quest for Camelot Animals Category:T.U.F.F. Puppy Animals Category:Cats and Dogs Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Storks Animals Category:Animorphs Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Danger Mouse Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:The Legend of Zelda Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Shrek Animals Category:Captain Planet Animals Category:Total Drama Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:How to Train your Dragon Animals Category:Kolmården Wildlife Park Animals Category:Mammals Category:Block Craft Animals Category:Pleistocene Park Animals Category:The Sword in the Stone Animals Category:We Bare Bears Animals Category:Horseland Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:The Cyberchase Movie Animals Category:Adventure to Fitness Animals Category:Viva Pinata Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Como Park Zoo Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:Alaska Zoo Animals Category:San Diego Zoo Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Woodland Park Zoo Animals Category:San Francisco Zoo Animals Category:Hogle Zoo Animals Category:ZooMontana Animals Category:Brookfield Zoo Animals Category:Binder Park Zoo Animals Category:Stone Zoo Animals Category:Calgary Zoo Animals Category:Toledo Zoo Animals Category:London Zoo Animals Category:Prehistoric Park Animals Category:Red River Zoo Animals Category:Turtle Back Zoo Animals Category:National Animals Category:Rosamond Gifford Zoo Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Frank Buck Zoo Animals Category:Beijing Zoo Animals Category:Prague Zoo Animals Category:Exmoor Zoo Animals Category:The Tale of the Fox Animals Category:Living Desert Zoo and Gardens Animals Category:Them's Fightin' Herds Animals Category:Dragon Ball Animals Category:Assiniboine Park Zoo Animals Category:Old Yeller Animals Category:Animaniacs Animals Category:TaleSpin Animals Category:Little Einsteins Animals Category:Max Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Joseph; King of Dreams Animals Category:Spirit Stallion of The Cimarron Animals Category:Motu Patlu Animals Category:Pecola Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts (2003) Animals Category:Cabela's Big Game Hunter: 2005 Adventures Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2 Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts: Ultimate Challenge Animals Category:Cabela's Alaskan Adventures Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2009 Animals Category:Asterix Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:Terrytoons Animals Category:The Wacky World of Tex Avery Animals Category:Bubble Guppies Animals Category:Hotel Transylvania Animals Category:Cabela's Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011 Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2013 Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Star Fox Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Great Wolf Lodge Animals Category:Polar Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Deadly Creatures Dictionary Animals Category:Big and Little Animals Category:Predator Showdown Animals Category:Dinosaur Train Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:The Star Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Predators (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:Fighters (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:Growing Up: Protected Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Senses Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Communication Animals Category:Age of Empires Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:Alpha (2018) Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:Fantastic World of Animals Animals Category:My Top 20 Predators Animals Category:Really Wild Animals Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon 2: Endangered Species Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:Top 10 Countdowns of the Biggest, Baddest, and Loudest Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Animal Crossing Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Killer Creatures Animals Category:Cinderella Animals Category:Why Is a Frog Not a Toad Animals Category:The Secret Life of Pets Animals Category:Nature Series Animals Category:Animals of North America Animals Category:Deadly Predators Animals Category:The Nut Job Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Polar Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Endangered Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:The Atlas of Endangered Animals Animals Category:Ask an Animal Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Dangerous Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Life Size Books Animals Category:Killer Creatures (Life Size Books) Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:James Balog's Animals A to Z Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:Predator VS Prey Animals Category:Valerie Davies Animals Category:Captain Underpants Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:Scholastic Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Catscratch Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Polar Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Mountain Wildlife Animals Category:ATLAS Animals Category:My Dad the Rock Star Animals Category:Rural Ramblings Animals Category:The Giant Book Of Creatures Of The Night Animals Category:Mr. Meaty Animals Category:100 Most Feared Creatures Animals Category:CatDog Animals Category:Least Concern Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:Far Cry Animals Category:Far Cry Primal Animals Category:Almost Naked Animals Animals Category:Nature's Deadliest Creatures Animals Category:Big City Greens Animals Category:Steve Parker Animals Category:Monsters in the Night Animals Category:Roger Priddy Animals Category:Predators (Smart Kids) Animals Category:How to Clean a Hippopotamus Animals Category:Paramount Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Arabian Animals Category:Yellowstone National Park Animals Category:Book of World Records - Animal World Animals Category:Wild, Wild World Animals Category:Wild Cats and Other Dangerous Predators Animals Category:Amazing Animal Facts Animals Category:Eyewitness Juniors Animals Category:Amazing Wolves, Dogs, and Foxes (Eyewitness Juniors) Animals Category:Dangerous Animals (Extreme Animals) Animals Category:100 Facts: Mammals Animals Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy Animals Category:Blue's Clues Animals Category:Super Why Animals Category:Dumbo Animals Category:Peppa Pig Animals Category:Inuyasha Animals Category:Assassin's Creed Animals Category:Yu-Gi-Oh Animals Category:Fate/Series Animals Category:Killing Bites Animals Category:Sword Art Online Animals Category:Ribbit's Riddles Animals Category:The Pebble and the Penguin Animals Category:Red Dead Animals Category:Jonny Quest Animals Category:Peanuts Animals Category:Skansen Animals Category:Teen Titans Animals Category:Scandinavian Animals Category:Studio Ghibli Animals Category:Over the Hedge Animals Category:Ranma 1/2 Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Bambi Animals Category:The Fox and the Hound Animals Category:Scooby Doo Animals Category:Timmy Time Animals Category:Yo-Kai Watch Animals Category:Gary Fleming's Wild Animals ABC Animals Category:Wolf's Rain Animals Category:Brandy & Mr. Whiskers Animals Category:Over the Garden Wall Animals Category:Planet Zoo Animals Category:Shirokuma Cafe Animals Category:King of the Tibetan Antelope Animals Category:Countdown to Extinction: Animals in Danger Animals Category:Martha Speaks Animals Category:Potter Park Zoo Animals Category:The Usborne First Thousand Words Animals Category:Alpha and Omega Animals Category:Dawn of Man Animals Category:Make Mine Music Animals Category:100 Facts: Nocturnal Animals Animals Category:Meet the marching smithereens animals Category:Animal Adventure Park Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Oakland Zoo Animals Category:Nordens Ark Animals Category:Sedgwick County Zoo Animals Category:Seneca Park Zoo Animals Category:Funny Animals Animals Category:Alligator to Zebra ABC's: Learning Your ABC's with Animals Animals Category:Gumby Animals Category:Dickerson Park Zoo Animals Category:Ginga Animals Category:Columbus Zoo and Aquarium Animals Category:Richard Scarry Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:How Animals Live Animals Category:Animal Action ABC Animals Category:Family Guy Animals Category:The Jungle Book Animals Category:Cleveland Meusem of Natural History Animals Category:Mammals (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:Ultimate Zoo Animals Category:Chowder Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Zoboomafoo Animals Category:The StoryTeller Animals Category:The Missing Lynx Animals Category:SuperMarioLogan Animals Category:Silly Symphony Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:I'm An Animal Animals Category:Sly Cooper Animals Category:Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Elmo's World Animals Category:Wild Republic Animals Category:Seton Academy Animals Category:Buddy (1997) Animals Category:Alligator Alphabet Animals